Counting Bodies Like Sheep
by Te.Toy. M e u M e u
Summary: [LxOC][MelloxNearArc] "You're a necromancer now kid." Pasts collide, love blossoms, villains emerge and buildings will crumble in the game of Life and Death.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Death Note or its characters. I do however own my OC's**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _The Life Note_

The horrid sound of an alarm clock throwing up could be heard, then a crash against the wall. It continued its ear massacre only now on the other side of the room. Thin dark tresses of hair stuck out from underneath a lump of thick blankets. A loud growl of frustration was heard from the drowsy girl as she reluctantly stumbled out of bed in search of her clock. She found the off switch difficult to find with no corrective lens on at the moment. She fumbled with the metal piece of time like it was some foreign insect about to spew poison gas everywhere until it was disabled.

The silence after her sigh was almost deafening as she finally reached for her glasses by her nightstand. She retrieved her slippers before tending to her needs in the bathroom and heading down the hall. The Japanese news broadcasting was heard before she even entered her kitchen.

A groan escaped her lips as she saw a boy with a mess of brown hair staring intently too close to a T.V on the living room floor. Their black and white husky's sharp blue eyes followed his every movement. He was nibbling on some very, _very_ burnt toast. Her nose wrinkled at the site of his crumbs falling onto her carpet. The dog made sure the carpet was kept clean as it waited patiently for the next morsel of food to drop into _fair game zone_.

"Caim, I applaud your morning awareness but please eat at the table." The girl told him as she set a plate down, "and turn that off…" she mumbled in irritation. She poured him a glass of juice as well.

He reluctantly did as told and quietly slid in the seat at the kitchen table. The dog followed suit, but had better plans and sat in front of an empty food bowl. Caim dropped the remaining pieces of toast on the plate and decided the drink tasted much better. She joined him with a fresh cup of life awakening coffee and some softer bread for his breakfast.

She played with his hair, brushing it out of his face. A smile graced her features as he gave an adorable pout. "We might have to cut that soon. How are the ladies going to see that pretty face of yours?" He shoved her hand away shyly. The small curve of his lips was quickly hidden behind the tuck of his head and shadow of bangs.

A whine called her to attention. The woman smirked at her faithful companion before venturing over to the food bin. She held the scooper awkwardly in front of her face. With a hunched back, she drug a leg behind her telling her dog "yes masta." It earned her some snickers from the usual silent Caim. The dog spun around in circles until she poured it in his bowl.

"Blade, I still don't know if it's you who is trained, or me."

After the usual quiet of the morning, the ebony haired girl finally made it to work. She was on lunch break in her navy blue scrubs and her nametag read Ray Ryuu; even though her name was actually spelled Rei. She honestly didn't care either way. It came out the same from everyone's mouths. It was a common mistake since the Japanese name was also an American name as well. Although if anyone knew better they would read the characters in Rei stood for green. As cliché as it sounds, Rei's eyes were the color of the brightest jade. A plastic spoon hung in her mouth as Rei held up a Vogue magazine she grabbed from the lobby. Everyone passed through the breakroom to grab food and wander out to continue their duties in the clinic.

Rei watched people carefully from the corner of her eye. She made sure no one was coming up behind her as she feigns innocence. A very placid expression was stamped on her face as she pretended to read and admire pictures. In her hands, hiding snuggly inside the magazine was a simple black notebook.

This little object of curiosity has slowly starting to draw her in. Her mind was reeling. The same criminals from the news this morning were bleeding onto the paper like ink spilled over Japanese characters. It was in handwriting, so neat and precise. It was amazing how quick it was scribbled into the pages. Rei had it for only a week and there were already almost 20 names written. They had something to do with death, because before these names were descriptions much much worse. There was hand written notes on how a person should die all through the notebook. There was no other explanation to that. The only thing she could not come to terms with was how the names were appearing without her even picking up a pen. She hadn't even written in Japanese since she was in junior high.

Talkative Samantha decided to walk in and interrupt Rei's disturbed thoughts. "Oh Rei, I never see you in here for lunch!" She exclaimed with a giggle and gave a wide smile that let Rei know she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

As the blonde took a turn for the community fridge, Rei quickly closed the magazine from Sam's curious eye. Their job required their hair pulled up and Samantha's blonde highlight of a perfect bun was a large contrast in comparison with Rei's messy loose style. The only thing close to stylish about Rei's ebony strands were her uneven bangs framing her face that might be considered edgy. Without her black rimmed glasses though, the dark hair magnified the brightness of her green eyes.

"Is your little brother doing well?" She asked while strolling up to her with a poka-dot lunch box she retrieved. "You need to bring him up here again. He is just so cute!"

Rei slid the magazine underneath her elbow and used her hand as a cheek rest as if she planned to use it as a tool to prop her arm on. She continued to eat her yogurt with the other hand. "Mhmm." She nodded with a mouthful of plastic. She swallowed and licked the utensil ridiculously clean before taking it into the cup and swirling it around thoughtfully. Have to get every last berry!

Sam was picking at her lettuce of all things. "So is he still not talking?"

A little peeved the woman brought up a subject about her brother so casually as if it were gossip, Rei completely stopped playing with the snack and took up glaring at it instead. She really needed to leave. "Caim happens to be just fine."

Maybe the girl got the hint or maybe she didn't like the way Rei was looking at her. Either way she left far before her food was finished. Rei was just thankful for the damn privacy. She knew it was a bad idea to bring the foreign book to work but she didn't have a safe place for it in her home yet. She also wouldn't have been able to stop thinking about it, truthfully.

Rei retrieved the paper shield and sipped on her flavored water. She eyed the names carefully. They were not appearing anymore but they were permanently etched into the book like some sort of colt sacrifices. A broadcast must have been playing at the time in Japan. Or maybe the time didn't even matter? Her lip curled as she uncharacteristically sneered. Rei's insides churned and her stomach was in knots.

These people…they were victims of Kira.

 _This isn't logical._ Her mind spun around in circles as if trying to solve a riddle. _If this is Kira then where are the heart attacks?_

There were plenty of detailed descriptions of deaths. Murders, accidents, even suicides were written out in fine print. Even as Rei read through everything she found nothing of heart attacks. She nibbled on her bottom lip in thought when she set her drink down. Almost all of these entries were just names.

 _Unless…_ Rei snapped the book shut. The worn leather cover was rough and so very real under her fingertips. _…unless that's all he needs._ At the top of the book, written in a white font she's never seen before, were the words: _Life Note_.

In the midst of her musings, her alarm went off on her watch signaling the end of her break. Rei jumped in surprise and quickly closed the magazine over the notebook. Rei shoved it in her bag ruthlessly and locked her belongings in her locker before returning to her shift. She would deal with this later in the safety of her home. Right now, patients needed her in this busy urgent care.

Ice cold water pelted on fair skin. Rei sat on the tub of her shower with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head rested on her knees. Her long black locks that were always left in a mess all day were now cascading down her back past her elbows down to cling along the contours of her petite waist. Her emerald irises were transparent in her deep thoughts as she stared at her wriggling toes that splashed the small puddles of water.

The chill of the shower didn't even faze her. Rei wasn't sure how long she was in there but she needed to collect her thoughts. Taking a long ass time in the bathroom sometimes helped. The only sound was the spray of water and the noises her feet made in their childish actions. Rei snapped her eyes shut with brows crossed in frustration as she sighed.

A decision had to be made. Rei was not sure if this would be the literal death of her or actually help people. All she wanted to do with a burning intensity was to stop Kira. He has already done so much to her family. His god complex was maddening and was corrupting the world. He didn't care who he killed, he just wanted to get what he wanted like a little ignorant child. Whoever stood in his way would be destroyed in the process. Various names written down in Kira's penmanship were innocent.

 _If I do this_ _ **I**_ _could be destroyed_. The only thing she worried about was Caim. She had someone to care for him, but he couldn't even cope with the death of their parents, let only if something happened to her. _We are all we have_.

Rei finished her shower and stepped out dripping wet without a towel. Of course the much needed fabric was across the room. She almost fell from the water she tracked around the tile floor. She wrung out her hair before drying her head of hair like you would a wet dog. She walked out completely bare to the world as she worked on the long ebony tangles. Rei tossed it in the hamper and slipped on nothing more than boy cut shorts and a night shirt with her mid-calf slippers. She continued her normal routine before bed while brushing her teeth and hair. Rei was stalling.

Rei slipped on her glasses. Shaky hands opened the dresser drawer to retrieve the black notebook that has been the cause of all her problems and consuming her thoughts all week. It was also the one thing that might be able to stop Kira.

Rei took her seat in the computer chair and flipped on her computer before grabbing a sketchpad. She began with her internet search on all of Kira's victims she could find. The tacking of keys could be heard in the quiet of the room as green eyes scanned and memorized each face she came across. Rei pulled out a pen to her liking from her sugar skull mug. While continuing her search on the keys in one hand, the other doodled and noted in the sketchpad.

Living in Washington state made it difficult to keep up with another country's pressing issues, but she had a few family members in Japan that kept her updated on the events and happenings. Not to mention Rei and her little brother were visiting at the time of that famous broadcast. They witnessed on the streets of Tokyo when L declared war on Kira. Nothing has changed with the Kira killings. L, the world's greatest detective, was on the case. Then suddenly after a massacre of heart attacks there was a quiet in the air for Japan.

Supposedly L was still alive. Rei was doubtful. After the savage killings there was no progress. Kira was celebrating. He had rejoiced in the death of his rival. Rei was sure of it now more than ever, actually. Her proof was this very book. It was something that could turn the tables for childish Kira.

Rei found _L Lawliet._ Her eyes were then drawn to the miniature origami crane on her desk. It happened to be closest to the framed picture of Caim and her signifying its importance and deep worth. Rei's eyes saddened at the site before contorting it into an impassive mask. _I'm the only one who can stop him._

Rummaging and digging up the past was irrational and a waste of time. What Rei needed to focus on was the obvious clues that were laid out in front of her now.

It was not in the normal hand writing. Something off the wall must have happened because the last penmanship of Kira was a tiny name scribbled in what could only be blood on the right corner of the paper. Random victims followed that in a different handwriting but still in Japanese. Then, once _L Lawliet_ and _Quillish Wammy_ were written in a messy jumble of characters, the previous handwriting returned. Not the neat and perfectly executed brushes of a pen as before-but another previous user.

 _That has to be his name._

It was a mystery as to why they would need to keep L's death a secret. Unless Kira had something to do with that suspicious act as well. _That would mean he is working with the police!_ And that meant that Kira was free roaming unleashed…probably dancing around with the police right now.

Rei opened the book before she had an aneurism from thinking so hard. This thing had rules, more of a _how to use_ instruction guide. There were pages of them. Rei had been studying them all week as she kept track of all the names that continued to appear.

The gist of it basically stated that this was connected to another book. Rei questioned if there was a possibility for multiple notebooks, but there was never any solid evidence in the specifications of the 'how-to'. This other notebook was quite the opposite from the one Rei had ownership. Hers was even named Life Note of all things. This book is definitely a counter measure for the other book. It even states writing down a name, with the same face in mind of course, within .6 seconds after seeing the name appear would cancel out the other user's attempt.

At the moment, all Rei needed right now was to worry about the first page of rules.

The human whose name is written in this note shall awaken from the dead.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name that has only been written in the notebook. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the place of life is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the place of life is not specified, the person shall simply awaken where they originally died with amnesia.

After writing the place of life, details of the awakening should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

And on the third page just for Kira…

If the time of awakening is written within 40 seconds after writing the place of life, the time of awakening can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

That was only the first page. _They should go ahead and say "how to make a zombie"._ The thought passed her mind in annoyance. Rei was now rolling the pen through her slender fingers. A leg was drawn up to her chest with her other swinging back and forth unconsciously. Rei never could touch the ground. Her hand was drumming a melody that didn't exist as she glared at the rules. Rei looked like she was studying for an exam. She tapped the pen to her lips.

 _If I'm going to put my life on the line,_ Rei thought as she flipped through pages and brought her pen down, _I'm going to make this one fucking hell of a ride for you Kira._

 **Authors Note:**

Hello all, I would just like to announce how relieved I am to finally post this. I had this 4ish chapters down until a broken computer left me with nothing but a discouraging blank page. Luckily, I had some tid bits saved on a flash drive. I just want to recommend to fellow writers to back up your work! This shit happens.

Other than that I want to add that this is only my FF copy and it will be edited due to sexual scenes. I'm posting an unedited copy on Archive Of Our Own account. When it is up, I will put the link on my page.

SO where did she get the book? What is she planning? Where the flip is L? Stick around to find out! :D

 _Side Note_ : Anyone get the Drakengard reference? I love that game c:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Death Note or its characters. I do however own my OC's & plot**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains gore in the beginning and is pretty dark.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _Dead Crime_

 _It was dark. She could hear the sound of water droplets splashing against a pool of liquid. It echoed around her so she couldn't make out the source of where the noise came from. Her feet were bare and cold. As she ventured in the darkness, they scrapped across rocks and a dry terrain. Her back began to feel heavy as a warmth spread across her skull._

 _Suddenly, light was brightening her surroundings. It was dim, but she could see her pale hands in front of her face now. She was wearing an ivory gown that began to tarnish and dirty the more she journeyed. She noticed her feet were bleeding from cuts and bruises, just so numb from the cold she wasn't able to feel it before._

 _The chill of her lower body began to concern her as she wrapped her arms around herself. The heat above her grew as did the heaviness on her back. That was when she felt it. Her stomach knotted with dread. A gut wrenching fear caused her heart to pound. She felt hot breath down her neck._

 _A scorching drop of liquid fell on her cheek, sizzling her skin. She could smell the stench of burnt flesh as she tried to muffle her sudden cry of pain. Laughter was heard over her shoulder before the heavy weight behind her was overwhelming and she was forced to the ground._

 _Heart slamming against her ribcage, she struggled yet to no avail. Her movements caused another skin eating droplet to fall on her cheek. It was then she noticed a brilliant white feathered wing on her back. She knew immediately, instinctively that it was hers._

 _The fear was back however as she noticed the grinning black creatures toying with it. She could only watch in horror as they revealed greedy claws and sharp teeth. Together they tore away at her mighty feathers. Her screams came out silent as if no one could hear them so it was pointless._

 _Blood fell in droplets around her. Rei felt the warm vital fluid trail down her arms, neck, clothes and even legs as they splattered on the ground. They landed alongside the stained feathers scattered like a shredded pillow. She tried to be strong, but the emotional pain was unbearable as well. Stripped of her innocence-her freedom. How did she know this?_

 _Suddenly there was hissing from these demons. They screeched and scrambled off of her. She gasped as breath filled her lungs again. She held herself for a brief moment before opening her eyes to witness bare feet making their way toward her._

 _Unattractive yet unaffected by the rubble as hers were. They seemed male in size. It unnerved her when she couldn't see immediately who they belonged to. It was hard to maneuver in her crippled state. Once they stopped in front of her, Rei noticed this man was wearing jeans? He scratched his ankle expertly with his own foot causing her to feel curious instead of worried._

 _Through her torment she gazed up at him. Hands in pockets, and a long, loose, dirty white shirt with untamed shaggy hair the man was leaning down almost to her eye level. Deep onyx irises were magnified by dark circles under his eyes. His head tilted to the side as his black tresses followed. Those eyes were wide and curious, as if a question was on the tip of his tongue._

 _Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks like a rainstorm pelting on a glass window. Her lip quivered and her vision was blurred. "L…L…" she announced through a choke of sobs. "How did it…why did you?" She was not even sure what she was trying to ask him anymore. She just knew that this was him. This was L._

 _A hand was on her cheek. She flinched before leaning into it with a longing she didn't realize she possessed for him. As she blinked away her tears, she saw an odd expression on his face. Her wounds, gaping and severe, were cast aside as she basked in his warmth. His touch was soft even though his figure seemed so dark. Rei could not reciprocate though, she failed to reach him._

 _A thumb was on her lips as he hushed her last whimpers of sorrow. It ceased her useless struggles. "Jade, you don't belong here."_

 _Crushed at his comment and appalled that he knew her birth name, she became speechless for a few passing moments. "But how did you know?"_

 _A loud roar could be heard across the land. Its power vibrated the ground beneath her. Her ears were ringing and she curled into herself breaking away from L to cover her ears. It was useless. The sound lasted too long and ended with a screech. This was not even close to the demons that tore her apart._

 _Pounding footsteps shook the earth and the powerful beat of wings was rushing wind around her. Rei glanced up through her tangled bangs to see L. He was not as distraught as herself. In fact, the casual man seemed thoughtful as he dug around his pocket._

 _And in those dirty torn jeans he pulled out a strawberry. Inspecting the fruit with two fingers, he almost fell forward at the quakes in whatever was coming toward them. Rei tried to stand but failed miserably._

 _As she gazed up at him, Rei was vexed in his timing to eat before he leaned into her again. His eyes were wide and eerie. The surface around them began to crack and split apart._

" _It's time to wake up now."_

 _Opening her mouth to demand this insanity an explanation, Rei was cut off as the strawberry was stuffed in her mouth. There was nothing that could prevent the events that unfolded. A force shoved her light and easy to knocked her off her balance. L pushed her. Rei fell back, cringing at the pain, a yelp muffled by a single strawberry. Betrayal strained her emerald eyes as she fell. The earth was split wide for her and she had no wings to aid herself._

 _With a hand reached out and tears falling behind L watched her with those onyx hues. That odd expression was on his face but he never looked away as he watched her tumble into darkness._

Jumping upright in her bed, Rei coughed uncontrollably. Sweat dotted her brow and her hair clung to her skin. The feeling of someone staring at you was always a bizarre instinctual sensation. It was amazing to think that a person could actually sense the feeling even when they are not looking. Rei's paranoia burned in her veins as her eyes snapped open. She tried to make out the figure standing beside her bed. It was as still as a statue. Even though her vision was blurred from sleep and lack of prescription, she could make out searing brown eyes peering into her soul.

Rei sighed in relief sitting up and placed a hand on the stalkers head. "Caim," Rei murmured in a sleepy accent as she grabbed her glasses from the nightstand. "I would rather you slap me in the face than wait for me to wake." She would actually rather him use his words but Rei didn't see that scenario happening either.

Frowning, the boy smacked her hand away and punched her shoulder. Before she could let out a peep, he darted out of her room. The sound of his bare feet slapping against the tile from the kitchen signaled he was running to the T.V.

"Itaaii," Rei snarled under her breath while rubbing her arm. "Kusogaki."

Before leaving her bed however, Rei suddenly grew a sour look on her face. She wanted to laugh at herself. No way could that dream have been real. A phantom pain was lingering on her back. Rei still tasted the juice of a strawberry on her tongue.

After some more appropriate shorts were in place, Rei followed Caim into the living room. He sat on the floor only a foot away from the flashing lights of the screen. Before she could scold him Rei's footsteps faltered and the sound of Kira's name. Caim was muddling on the Japanese news again.

"Caim, why must you be on this again-" The brunette silenced her with a finger to his lips. Rei frowned, slightly irritated by his behavior until she saw him pointing to the characters written across the screen. Her heart stopped in her chest. She forgot how to breathe. In a trance, she found herself dropping to her knees on the carpet to join her little brother. Those forest green eyes were wide as saucers.

Sure, Rei knew that she was going to create uproar. She knew that it might not even work as well. But this? This _chaos_.

 **JAPAN Breaking News:**

 _ **-"…is it an apocalypse?"-**_

 _ **-"They're zombies I tell you, zombies! "-**_

 _ **-"The witness reported the man was walking down the road completely disrobed and disoriented. He has no recollection of his name, family, or history for that matter."-**_

 _ **-"This man was found standing in the middle of the gas station naked!"-**_

 _ **-"None of them knew where they were…"-**_

 _ **-"…who they were."-**_

A breath Rei was not aware she had held was released in a quivering rush. Her hands were shaking. _This is real_. She bit her lip at the thought.

 _ **-"Are the dead really coming back to life? Are these the workings of Kira?"-**_

The rest of the broadcast was beginning to fade away from her vision as if she took her glasses off. The noise blew away to the back of her mind. Was this really so shocking? Rei pondered over these thoughts as she tried to remember the layout of her kitchen. Coffee. She needed something to pump her up. All night Rei was writing and plotting and rummaging her brain over this. Now that it was finally in gear, was it really this mind blowing?

 _No, everything is going according to plan_. She assured herself.

Rei's coffee was finished and she didn't even bother with creamer or sugar. Snatching a mug from the cupboard, the woman poured it straight from the pot and drank it black. She used the counter behind her to lean on for support as she continued her morning thoughts.

There was no work today and she didn't have to take Caim to school. Glancing out of the window Rei noticed the sun was just rising. Streams of light broke through the walls of her kitchen. Birds were chirping from the tree closest to Rei's vehicle. _Probably covering my car in kuuusso…_

- _ **"…where is L?"-**_

"Him again…" Rei mumbled to herself. She held the cup lovingly in one hand while resting her arm on the other. The steam fogged her lens but she didn't mind. Hazy memories resurfaced from her cloudy mind. "Could that really work?" A name and a face were needed to complete an awakening from the Life Note. She had L's full name thanks to her Life Note, but as for his face…and his memories for that matter. He would be utterly useless.

 _Except for that one rule…_ The rule in the Life Note that would insure the memories and personality of the individual. The only problem was that this one 'how to' was a little more complicated than the others. It required a ritual of sorts. Something Rei was not confident she could pull off. _This is pure necromancy._

Rei didn't even notice she was done with her morning brew until she was sipping air. She eyed the mug suspiciously before setting it in the sink and returning to her bedroom. Caim stayed plastered to the screen but she let it go for today. Possible zombies could big pretty shocking. Besides, Rei wanted him distracted so she could see if Kira had anything to say about this…

Across the pacific, 16 hours away, stood a group of men with matching expressions carved over their face.

Shock.

A large screen projected an emergency broadcast of sightings all over the country of Japan. These sightings happened to be claimed a zombie apocalypse without the violence.

The mixed feelings of the people were vast. Some were happy. Their loved ones were back, if not disoriented and amnestic, but returned into their lives once again. Others thought this an outrage, these were criminals! They may not remember their crimes, but they were still capable of doing them again. Their memories might even return and they continue their killings or robberies.

Who was to know for certain?

The only thing known was that these were victims of Kira. Unknown to the members behind him, Light Yagami, the false L, had a different opinion on the matter entirely. His expression was twisted in a frustrated snarl. Teeth grinding together, he resisted the urge to clench his fists in rage. In all honesty, deep down, he would never admit the seed of fear planted deep in the core of his chest.

 _This definitely changes the game._

The cackle of Ryuk was sickening in his ears. Not only did that wretched Shinnigami know what was happening, but he was not about to tell Light a single thing. And he has never heard the bastard so amused before. Clutching its stomach while hovering in the air, Ryuk tossed his head back causing him to float on his back.

"This is going to get **very** interesting."

 _How fortunate for you._ Light wanted to growl at the grinning fool. He knew without going into detailed research in death certificates that these people, his own victims, were the first he sentenced to death. The first entries…the only first page at that. The one major worry that raced across his mind was- _When will L be here?_ Most importantly… _Will his memories be intact?_

* * *

Rei Ryuu was hidden away in the detached in-law suite. Various artworks lined the walls. Some were carelessly leaning against each other on the tiled floor. The girl was not in there to create though. Not that anything seemed recent enough. No, Rei was in there for reasons completely unrelated to art. She was currently fiddling with a hospital I.V stand, rolling it to the corner of the room.

A quick check in the nearby mini fridge revealed stacks of clear liquid packs. "Kusu, am I really doing this?" The girl dazed off pass the stolen fluid. She didn't even realize until chills rose along her pale skin from cool air wafting from her fridge. Rei slammed it shut a little rougher than necessary before exiting the building in her backyard. She was in far too deep to have doubts now.

Her next step: A dead body.

Never before did the dark haired girl think she would be, looking forward so to say, for a soul to depart. After all, Rei was a nurse. The girl had tapped into her dotting neighbor's phone. She was also a nurse, but her neighbor worked for the big hospital unlike Rei. Her neighbor was the one who was going to give her a dead body, and the unsuspecting nurse wasn't even aware of it.

There was a car crash. A group of reckless kids had been drinking and driving. It was a typical case for a weekend night, 3am at that. It would be too early to find the identities, so she was safe for now.

A dead person was going to be stolen tonight.

With a simple outfit of dark blue scrubs and her usual black long sleeved shirt, Rei took cool casual steps toward the next stage in the spiral of her obsession. She was beginning to understand, if only a fraction, the other user's addiction to the overwhelming power a simple notebook held. If a person continued to justify themselves, like Kira had when he proclaimed it was to punish the criminal, then they could also convince their warped mind into believing this was right.

Although, Rei was confident in herself to know she would not have started condemning people to death in the first place. The young woman would have rather been behind bars than harm innocent people as Kira had. Her research proved the deaths of police and even the FBI agents were hand written by Kira.

She was muddling over thoughts and doubts in her own actions…would she ever think to do this without the help of a notebook? It made her curious to know what of Kira before these happenings. Did he always have a god complex? Was she…thinking like Kira?

Fingers tightened around the frame of her laptop she brought with her. Rei tucked it closer under her arm. _No, I would never kill innocent people._ Background checks on multiple victims revealed cops and agents. He was willing to get what he wanted no matter what. _Like a sick twisted child._

An employee I.D badge bounced off her subtle chest signifying her current **false** status at the building she entered. Not only did she have the knowledge from her illegal phone tab, but also a stolen badge. She scanned it on her computer and rearranged the name from _Alyssa Jackson_ to _Azure Jackson_. The print out was retrieved from the laminate printer used for fake credit cards, license and any other form of identification really.

The card still unlocked everything Alyssa was able to access, but didn't leave a cookie trail back to the innocent neighbor. If anyone were to trace it back, they would come up with a cocktail of numbers and a nasty virus. That was something Rei excelled at; viruses and hacking.

Right before the entry, oddly enough, the girl glanced at her watch through fake blue contact lenses.

When the doors slid open for her, Rei let out a shaky breath to calm her nerves. With squared shoulders and a straight back, she strode through the halls like it was another day at work. She whirled around anyone in scrubs and blonde hair in case of a collision with the person who had a stolen identity, even though not a soul would recognize her with her colored contacts and blonde wig.

On her journey down the hall, Rei snatched an unused wheelchair that was waiting outside a patient's room. She was already half way down the hall before the nurse released and harassed bystanders with questions. Rei didn't miss a beat, pretending she already attained hers. She slipped her laptop in the pocket compartment of the wheelchair, but when she glanced back she noticed a very hurried doctor rounding around the corner. The doctor's head was deep in a patient's chart, scanning and studying papers before a surgery.

White coat, stethoscope slung around his neck. The tired lines under his eyes showed his long hours of dedication to his practice. It was pretty hard to mistake him. It was also a good chance to get busted.

Rei skid to a halt at the perfect time, almost ramming the wheelchair right into him.

Lowering the vanilla folder, he scowled down at Rei, her 4'11" height making it pretty daunting compared to his 5'11", 6'0"frame.

"Is there a reason you happen to be carelessly utilizing hospital property?"

But Rei would not be intimidated. She was almost there. She couldn't give up now. Thinking fast, she flipped a brake on one of the wheels. She gave a small gasp and raised a hand to her mouth to fein an innocent surprised expression as she batted her long lashes.

Rei's keen eyes caught sight of his name tag. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Dr. Marret," She began while placing her hand over her chest and covering some of her name tag in the process, "I just wasn't paying attention."

He seemed lightened by her attitude but was not buying her story. "And where might you be going in such a hurry?"

With a soft smile, Rei gave the wheelchair some failed motions thanks to the brake pedal. "I'm just taking this down to storage and swapping it out for a safer one. Patients will go tumbling into a wall with this one." Rei finished with a giggle.

She wanted to vomit at the horrible act she was playing, but it seemed to satisfy him. The doctor had more important business at hand anyways. "Yes well watch where you're going from now on."

Rei nodded vigorously before they went their separate ways. _Way too close._

Her precaution was mostly necessary for the footage she was about to delete. Luckily, her point of interest had no camera, but the entry and exit very much did. Rei tugged on her black Nitrile gloves she fetched from a pocket with a pop. The room was small and empty for this time of night. There was a camera overhead that she didn't bother making eye contact with. Instead of a panic, Rei flipped her laptop open beside one of the hospital's desktops and tied her golden hair back.

A USB cord was retrieved from the depths of another of her many scrub pockets. Rei was quick and smooth in her actions as she connected the computers. She wasted no time even taking a seat as she logged on to each monitor and tacked away on the keys. The screens ran numbers and access codes she bypassed as both hands worked furiously on each keyboard. Rei's lips were pulled back in a straight line while engrossed in her actions. Her calculating eyes flicked back and forth between the glare of the monitors. The sound of fingertips tap dancing on the keys was the only noise resounding in the small room.

As the last square was smashed Rei cut off all the camera feed starting from the time she walked in to the time she was going to walk out of here. She was finished under 5 minutes. She would admit her skills seemed a bit rusty. The girl certainly didn't break her record time of 1 minute and 47 seconds. But, she was also on a race against another detective.

 _A very impressive detective at that._ She mused while packing up her things. Competition was always an enthralling motivator. That genius may have beat her, but he wasn't expecting the virus trailing behind Rei's poisonous fingertips.

Hacking and coding were not all about speed. It was just important to get in and get out before anyone detected a thing. That way, there was no chance for a counter attack like the one Rei experienced with the legendary detective.

The back of the hospital was eerie quiet. When Rei reached the elevators, she was thankful to see no one else around. She slipped inside and scanned her lament pass before choosing the lower level. She was granted access with a green light and the shutter of the doors closing. Once confined, Rei held her breath and clenched her hands tight until a squelch twisted in the palm of her thin rubber glove.

Rei wasn't a saint by any means. But stealing a body that was breathing just hours ago was by far on the top of her many sins. As the doors opened, she let out that breath in a rush of air. Her mind working, like the shift of gears grinding and clicking together forming a plan as she took in the sight of a room she had never seen before.

The moment Rei stepped out of the elevator, she felt the chill in the morgue. It wasn't cool enough to preserve a body, no…that was for the 'locker rooms'. That was when her sapphire eyes wandered to her right. _Success…_ A failed attempt at sanity brought her in a quiet hum as she soothed herself with a familiar tune.

She wheeled her stolen chair over to the stainless steel doors and found her number, confirmed the tag and slung it open. The song in her head never once missing a beat from her lips, that was until she had to maneuver a teenage boy onto a wheelchair.

What Rei lacked in strength and size, she made up in sheer cleverness. So since there was not a chance in hell she could bring a partner in crime to such an event, Rei had to depend on her wit to get a body on a wheelchair…and out of the hospital.

And she planned on walking through the front doors.

* * *

 **Authors Note :**

Dun dun dun… will she get away with her crazy stunt? What did the dream mean?

Finally getting some ground covered here. Just wanted to get a good structure so I don't rush this plot since there's a lot to cover. The OC's are not necessarily the "main characters". So you don't have to worry about Death Note's characters looking inferior. They will be tearing up the storyline as well, even Mello and Near! We have Light introduced though, I love making him squirm HAH. No bashing though for you Light fans-promise! He will be so very important (if you haven't been able to tell already) and also maybe a little into Rei? My plot leaves it open for that so maybe if I have anyone who suggests it.

Well, we got a little taste of L and he is positively in the next chapter…and not just in a dream ;p

 **Also** : Fuuuck it, we are having lemons! Because, why not?! If I get in trouble bah oh well. PG-13 movies are more mature than most rated M movies now days. Plus, I already wrote them…

 _-Meu_


End file.
